Wherever I'm With You
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet: Kurt's feeling a little bit blah and is coping as best he can. Coping becomes a lot easier when Blaine comes home, though.


**I wanted snuggles, so I made Kurt want snuggles. I'm not above that, y'all.**

* * *

Kurt was not a hugger. His personal space was _his _personal space, dammit, and that wasn't about to change any time soon.

However, Kurt would admit to liking having another person close by after days where it felt like everything went awry and his head was cloudy with doubt and overanalysis. Looking over and seeing that someone else was there, that he wasn't alone and floating in a world where no one cared about anyone else always helped focus him. In the days when his father was that person, it was enough to just lean over and rest his head on his dad's shoulder for a minute when he really needed the reminder.

When that person became Blaine, however, Kurt suddenly found himself wanting to _snuggle._

It usually wasn't too hard to achieve that goal. Blaine was the most tactile person Kurt had ever met, and he was always down for snuggling while watching a movie or spooning during an impromptu power nap. Kurt's infrequent yet powerful cravings for touching and closeness were pretty easily satisfied when Blaine was around.

When Blaine _wasn't _around, though, things got a little hairy, and of course Kurt had to be going through one of his ridiculous snuggly phases when Blaine was on the other side of the country. That was just his luck.

Kurt made do by curling up on the couch with Blaine's pillow in his arms and their coziest fleece blanket on top of him. Since he was also in flannel pajama pants and his softest t-shirt, he knew was likely to get a killer static shock once he tried to sit up, but at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was tired and feeling a cold settling in and-

"Lonely, dammit," he muttered to himself, needing to hear an actual voice. "I'm twenty-two years old and pining for my boyfriend like a pre-teen, ugh. Next I'll be crying over a Lifetime movie and eating too much ice cream."

He grabbed the remote off the coffee table, shocking himself and cursing loudly in the process, and started flicking through channels, hoping to find something mindless and fun to watch to distract himself. He settled on _The Wizard of Oz _when he saw it on one of the classic movie channels, curling himself closer to Blaine's pillow so he could catch a whiff of Blaine's scent and pretend like Blaine was there with him.

Kurt drifted in and out of awareness as the movie played, either napping briefly or getting too caught up in his headspace before focusing back in on the film for a while. Just as Dorothy was about to click her heels together and return to Kansas, a very familiar voice chimed in with her line.

"There's no place like home...there's no place like home...there's no place like home," Blaine quoted, smiling broadly at Kurt as he rolled his suitcase in behind him. "I can't say I disagree."

"Blaine, what are you doing back?" Kurt asked, a little afraid that he had developed a fever without noticing and was just hallucinating Blaine's return. "You were supposed to be in L.A. for another five days!"

"The casting director got called off on a family emergency," Blaine said, toeing off his shoes and flinging his coat over the back of the nearby chair. "So my audition has been rebooked for next week, and it's actually gonna be here in the city this time."

Kurt let out an explosive sneeze.

"You okay, babe?" Blaine asked, looking concerned.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold," Kurt said, making a face when he noticed the scratch in his throat. "And I've just been feeling kind of mentally blah the past couple days, too."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled his pillow out of Kurt's arms so there was enough room for him to lie down on the couch instead. "You wanna talk about it, honey?"

"Maybe later," Kurt said. He dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, loving how soothing the knit of Blaine's sweater felt under his cheek. "A lot of it has just been too many little annoyances piling up on me at once, it's not the end of the world. Right now I just want to enjoy having my husband home a little earlier than planned."

"I could be okay with that," Blaine teased, running a hand through Kurt's hair and down his back.

"I'm sorry if I get you sick," Kurt said with a sniffle.

"I'll get us both some OJ in a minute," Blaine said. "We'll keep my immune system healthy and try to boost yours back up."

Kurt yawned, feeling more relaxed than he had in days, even with the grossness of his impending cold settling in. "Okay."

"Go to sleep, baby. I'm not gonna make it much longer myself, my flight was a turbulence nightmare and I'm kind of frazzled."

"Okay," Kurt repeated, already dozing off.

As he caught a whiff of Blaine's scent, fresh and wonderful since it was right from the source, he had one thought run through his mind: _there really is no place like home._


End file.
